Arrow
Arrow is the son of Cupid and an unknown doe, the nephew of Blitzen, Dasher, Comet and Mitzi, the cousin and rival of Rudolph, the ex-boyfriend of Zoey and the secondary antagonist of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. He is voiced by Christopher Gray as a yearling and Matt Hill as a teenager. ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie'' Child Arrow is first seen as a yearling buck at school with Rudolph and Zoey, where he says to their teacher Mrs. Prancer and the rest of the class that his father Cupid said that he was born to be a Flyer (the name given to the reindeer that pull Santa Claus's sleigh) just like him. When Rudolph expresses his wish to be a Flyer, Arrow tells him "not with that nose" then he and the rest of the class (with the exception of Zoey and Mrs. Prancer) laugh at him with Arrow calling him "Ruddy the Red-Nosed Reject" and saying that he ain't ever going to be a Flyer causing Rudolph to leave. He is next seen on Christmas Eve with a larger doe (probably his mother) watching Santa and the Flyers leave to deliver the presents around the world where he catches Rudolph and Zoey about to kiss under a mistletoe and Zoey tells him that she and Rudolph were just talking though Arrow says it looked more like kissing to him. Zoey tells him there's no need to be jealous as she and Rudolph are just friends. Arrow denies being jealous of "Ruddy the Red-Nosed Reject" before having Zoey leave with him and calls Rudolph a loser as he leaves. Teenager Years later Arrow now a teenager is now Zoey's boyfriend and takes part in The Junior Reindeer Games where the winner sometimes gets picked by Santa to become a Flyer. Just before the start of The Sleigh Race, Arrow notices Rudolph wearing Zoey's pendant (which she gave to him for good luck) and reminds him that Zoey is "his doe" but Rudolph repiles by saying that Zoey is not a trophy and shouldn't be treated like one. During the race Arrow determined to be chosen to be a Flyer, cheats by knocking down the other racers, and when he is neck-neck with Rudolph he starts to taunt him by saying that Zoey is only nice to Rudolph because feels sorry for him but Rudolph doesn't believe this but Arrow says Zoey told him so. Angry at these taunts Rudolph's nose lights up causing Arrow to crash with other racers. Though Rudolph wins the race he is disqualified because of what his nose did and Arrow is made winner instead and is joined by Cupid and one of his uncles Comet. When Zoey confronts him about the cheating in the games Arrow says that the point is he won and Santa is going to notice him. Zoey tells him that he's no Flyer saying the Flyers are brave and they have character and true hearts like Rudolph, but Arrow points out that Rudolph has a red nose. Angry at Arrow's attitude Zoey calls him shallow and says that she doesn't want to be his doefriend (reindeer name for girlfriend) anymore to which Arrow turns his back on her. He appears briefly in Rudolph's bad dream. He is last seen briefly at the end of the film next to Zoey and her parents singing "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" as Rudolph returns with Santa and the other Flyers after using his nose to guide them through Stormella's storm. This shows that Arrow has ended his rivalry with his cousin and respects him now. Appearance As a child, Arrow had light gold fur, black tipped ears, brown eyes with dark circles around them and spiky blonde hair. Now as an teenager, Arrow remains the same except his fur changes from light gold into light brown and now sprouts a pair of short antlers. Arrow greatly resembles Cupid as they both have blonde hair and have dark circles around their eyes. Though unlike his father, Arrow's fur is lighter, his hair is longer at the front and he doesn't have a heart shaped marking on his forehead like Cupid. Quotes *My dad Cupid says I was born to be a Flyer just like him. *Not with that nose. (Young Arrow after Rudolph says he wants to be a Flyer) *Ruddy the Red-Nosed Reject ain't ever gonna be a Flyer. *Hey what's going on? *Looked more like kissing to me. *Jealous? Of Rudy the Red-Nosed Reject? *Whatever. Come on let's go *(Laughs) Loser. *Hey you're wearing Zoey's pendant. (Teenage Arrow to Teenage Rudolph) *She's my doe understand? *Zoey's only nice to you because she feels sorry for you. *Ha! Yes it is! She told me so. *So what? The point is I won and Santa's gonna notice me. *But he has a red nose. *But Zoey. Gallery Imagefa.jpg|Young Arrow Imageaimpc.jpg|Arrow in Mrs. Prancer's class. Imageawbtbaf.jpg|Arrow telling the class that he told by Cupid that he was born to be a flyer just like him. Imageanwtn.jpg|Arrow telling Rudolph he can't be a Flyer because of his nose Imageal.jpg|Arrow laughing at Rudolph Imagea_d.jpg|Arrow watching the Flyers take off. Imageawtfto.jpg|Arrow with possibly his mother Imageya.jpg|Arrow angry to see Rudolph and Zoey together Imagearz.jpg Imageadbjor.jpg|Arrow denies being jealous of Rudolph. Imageca.jpg Imagearz1.jpg|Arrow telling Zoey to come with him Imageta.jpg|Teenage Arrow Imagearp.jpg|Arrow noticing Rudolph wearing Zoey's pendant Imagea_6r.jpg Imageakacoc.jpg|Arrow knocking another competitor off course. Imageaar.jpg|Arrow racing Rudolph in The Sleigh Race Imageavs.jpg Imageart.jpg|Arrow taunting Rudolph Imageab.jpg|Arrow getting blinded by Rudolph's nose Imagertrnrtmac.jpg Imageac.jpg|Arrow crashing Imageaccia.jpg|Another competitor crashes into Arrow. Imageaer.jpg Imageamw.jpg|Arrow made winner by default of The Sleigh Race. Imageza.jpg Imageaz.jpg|Arrow being confronted by Zoey for cheating in the race. Imageabtbzthnf.jpg|Arrow being told by Zoey that he's no Flyer. 1194756 1363995798588 160.jpg Imageaw.jpg Imageyaa.jpg Imageaw1.jpg Imagezcas.jpg|Zoey calling Arrow shallow. Imageaccz.jpg|Arrow with his father Cupid, his uncle Comet and Zoey. Imageaidbz.jpg|Arrow is dumped by Zoey. Imageazzp.jpg|Arrow with Zoey and her parents. Imageaae.jpg|Arrow celebrating Rudolph saving Christmas Trivia * Arrow is similar to Ronno as both are Deer and both started their rivalry with the main character at childhood (Arrow with Rudolph and Ronno with Bambi). Both are also in love with the main female character (Arrow with Zoey and Ronno with Faline) and want them to be with them instead of the main character but fail (Zoey breaks up with Arrow for cheating in the games and for his attitude towards Rudolph whilst Ronno loses to Bambi in a fight over Faline) * Arrow is also similar to Scowler as both are related to the protagonist (Arrow is Rudolph's cousin whilst Scowler is Patchi's brother). Both also have a brief relationship with the main female character (Arrow with Zoey and Scowler with Juniper) who are more interested in the protagonist. Both also become friendlier to the protagonist at the end of the film. * Arrow is also like Blitzen from the Robbie the Reindeer films. Both are reindeer and both are the rivals of the protagonist (Arrow with Rudolph and Blitzen with Robbie. Both also take part in The Reindeer Games and wear clothing with the number 1 on it. Both also cheat in order to win the games (Arrow knocked away other competitors and was made winner by default after Rudolph is disqualifed whilst Blitzen used a drug to improve his performance and won the Steeplechase but he was disqualified after his drug taking was discovered and Robbie was made winner instead). * Arrow is possibly based on Fireball from the 1964 Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer film as both have blond hair and both oppose Rudolph as children before coming to respect him when they're older (though in Fireball's case, he was initially Rudolph's friend before finding out about his red nose). He may also be slightly based on Clarice's father as the scene in which he has Zoey leave with him is similar to the scene when Clarice's father orders Clarice to come home as he doesn't want her to be seen with "a red-nosed reindeer". *His name is possibly a reference to the weapons used by his father's namesake, Cupid, the Roman god of love, who shot arrows. *Though not explained or seen on screen, perhaps the reason Arrow is nicer to Rudolph is after Zoey breaks up with him, Cupid had a talk with him about his behaviour towards Rudolph and told that it was wrong to treat Rudolph like that and encouraged him to be kinder to him. *Arrow is a bit like Draco Malfoy as both have blonde hair and both are the rival of the protagonist (Arrow with Rudolph and Malfoy with Harry Potter). Both also dislike the protagonist for a reason (Arrow dislikes Rudolph because he has a red nose whilst Draco dislikes Harry because he is friendly with Muggle-borns and "Blood Traitors"). Both also have redeemed themselves (Arrow now likes Rudolph whilst it seems that Malfoy is on better terms with Harry but not enough to be his friend). Category:Deer/Moose/Elk Category:Animal Villains Category:Rivals Category:Love rivals Category:Bullies Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Jerks Category:Kid Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Cheater Category:In love villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Artiodactyls Category:Hero's Lover Category:Singing Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Neutral Evil